Executive Order/Trivia
*The multiplayer map Launch and the Zombies map Ascension are based on this level. *At the beginning of the mission, when the two guards appear, if the player kills the other one while Woods is not in position, the other guard will be alerted, and the mission will fail. *Bowman has to wear goggles that cover up the eye space from the mask and gloves due to his skin color being different than the Russians. *It is possible to walk around and stand in front of the first two guards without actually alerting them. *If the player walks around and stand in front of either of the two guards and press the knife button, the player will automatically teleport behind the guard and do the regular knifing animation. *Upon close inspection, one can see that the melee knife used is the Karambit knife that was used to kill the guard in the beginning. *In the communications building, it is possible to find a clock that says 9:35, a reference to Group 935. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *Weaver can also be seen climbing an invisible ladder near the rocket. *It is impossible to follow Bowman and Brooks after parting from them the second time. *On the Wii version, the two Russian soldiers Woods and Mason meet are wearing gas masks. *Also in the Wii version, when the rocket has taken off, if the player looks at the launch silo, it is possible to see that the bottom section of the rocket is still there. *When at the comms building's roof, if the player looks at the area where Woods picks up the crossbow, it will not be there until Woods picks it up. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find an AK-47 with Woodland camouflage on it. *When Woods encountered the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs... Yes... Yes." in Russian *If the player melees the first sniper on top of the comms building, the player will push the sniper off of the Comms Building. *When Mason and Woods breech the coms building, meleeing the guard on the other side of the door will cause mason to bash the machine in front of him with the guards head, this also leaves the player next to some good cover. *When the player attaches C4 to the wall in order to breach a control room, the C4 will float next to the wall. *If the player pushes the guard off the top of the Comms building, his body will disappear after the animation is completed. *The rocket can be blown up with the Crossbow's explosive tips. It takes 3 explosive bolts to destroy it. *Interestingly enough, when Woods signals for the player to stop for the first time (near the start of the level, as the two are walking) it is possible to observe a fully animated diamondback rattlesnake hidden under a piece of metal. *No matter what weapon the player had before using the zipline to breach the room where Weaver is, Mason will always have an MP5K and the Crossbow *If one were to shoot the door instead of the window of the building Weaver is in with the crossbow, the player will zipline down nothing and into the window. *The Interrogator (Weaver himself) seems to care much about Mason's action of risking the mission to save Weaver. *In one of the rooms near the end of the mission, a portrait of Vladimir Lenin can be seen on the wall. *After the rocket is destroyed, if graphical content is reduced, the scientists will not be on fire, despite acting as if they were. *When disguised as Russians, if one looks at the truck drivers, their hands appear to be grabbing the steering wheel, though there is no wheel. *AK-47s with Flora camouflage can be found in this level. *In the lab room where the Russians jump behind the table, there are white books - one of which has the title 'Edward Richtofen DG-2 DG-3', Edward Richtofen being a reference to a playable character in the Zombies mode, and DG-2 and DG-3 being references to Wunderwaffe DG-2. *The two Russian soldiers Woods speaks with can be killed without any form of in-game penalty, but Woods will yell at the player for doing so. *When the player gets to the part where he/she has to put the C4 on the wall with the Graphic Content Filter on, Woods will say "Mason, blow a hole in that wall!" but the subtitles will read "Mason, blow a hole in that flippin' wall!" *Just as Bowman and Brooks took out the guards that were driving the jeep, they don't hide the bodies and simply left it out in the open. *"Baikonur" is incorrectly spelled as "Baikonor" in the loading sequence for this level. *On the Wii version, When the player throws the guard off the roof, they can look down and see the same guard standing on a staircase, seemingly unharmed. *This is the only level in Black Ops—and the only time in any Call of Duty game—in which the soviet MiG-21 jet fighter appears. Not to be confused with the much more common MiG-17 fighters seen in the game, the MiG-21s fly by at such a high rate of speed that only short glimpses are possible. *That this is the first time in the series where the player is seen putting on clothes. *This is the first time that the MP5K is cocked one handed. It is held by Mason, who while rapelling in to save Weaver, will snap the bolt in with his right hand, while holding the rope with his left. *It is possible to hit the guard in the window with the zipline crossbow, but he will not have any reaction. *During the vehicle sequence with the explosive bolts, the Crossbow has no idle sway while ADS. *On the Wii version, the rocket explosion is replaced with a white fuzzy screen that looks like static. *All of the men outside the comms room will not drop their weapons, except one. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia